The Conqueror
by NamelessSaint
Summary: In a dark AU Elsa is the Conqueror of all lands and has just taken Weselton by force, and victory ignites her battlelust. Dark Elsanna, you've been warned, and a definite rating of M. Written for Patronustrip on Tumblr.


The Conqueror stood on the threshold of Weselton and overlooked the fine work her army had done. The land was thoroughly thrashed and subjugated, and its people brought to the edge of complete ruin by her ruthless need to vanquish all who stood in opposition to her will and desires. Victory was intoxicating, it brought with it such a feeling of euphoria that it tingled down her spine and spread out like a soothing balm to her limbs and senses.

The Queen, shrouded in a sparkling armor of ice, stood tall and let the breeze run through her flowing platinum locks. She looked about at the carnage around her and smiled in complete satisfaction. Her mouth twitched a little at the scene before her and she tilted her head slowly as a new thought percolated. Weselton was once beautiful with its towering white turrets that seemed to reach up and kiss the sky. Its halls were gilded with the finest gold, and its cobblestone streets were once decorated with gleaming jewels. But, no more; it now lay in ruins—its towers fallen, its halls spoiled and its once perfect roads stained in blood. She had wanted Weselton for its beauty, but its people denied it to her, so she had it ruined—raped by eager soldiers who were promised a mere fraction of its many spoils.

She felt a plethora of emotion at the vision of the now tainted land, and a flicker of an unwanted emotion entered into the fray. "Anders!"

Her General approached, and bowed deeply in respect. "Your bidding, Your Majesty."

The Conqueror suppressed a bitter laugh, and offered the man a crooked smile instead. "My bidding? Let's see—how about your head?" Her sword made quick work of her General's head. "That's for completely destroying this beautiful city."

Elsa lifted up her arm and snapped her fingers and one of her soldiers immediately brought over a rag with which to clean her blade. She glanced at her reflection in it and immediately became aggravated. "Steinar!"

The Under-General hesitantly approached the Queen and fell to one knee. "How may I be of service, my Conqueror?"

Elsa coolly sheathed her sword and sighed, her frosty expression meant to seep down into his bones. "I sincerely hope that do you are not as—rash—as your predecessor."

The man quirked an eyebrow at her, then hid a careful smirk. "I may be many things, Your Grace, but foolhardy is not one of them."

Elsa sauntered over to her new General and ran her hand over his blonde beard. "See to clean up of this place while I return to my tent, will you?" He was a snake and she knew it. But he was also pliable, and oh so ready to please, and she would exploit that until he became useless to her.

The Queen straightened and brushed hair away from her face. She turned around and slowly walked amongst her ranks, personally thanking certain individual soldiers for their dedication and hard work on her behalf. She languidly moved among them, her darkness like a siren song to them. They fed off of it, used it as a means to bring her the sweet victories that she adored and longed for. And she paid them well for their efforts, and divvied out the spoils of war rather generously, albeit with a hand that would just as easily gut them with a knife as to offer generosity. Their relationship was symbiotic as a result; and all those with a dark heart gladly shadowed her.

Elsa excused herself from the arena and walked over the bloody field of victory to her massive tent. Her walk amongst her men had awakened her, made her aware of just how intoxicating victory was and her body's reaction to it. The thrill of victory percolated down to her barest essence only to pool to an all too familiar need. Sweet success always played havoc on her libido, and today was no different. But as she considered her current concubine her heart soured and her lust faltered for the briefest of moments. No, the prostitute just wouldn't do. Not for what she needed now, and, perhaps, not ever again.

A slow smirk eased its way onto her pristine features, and she slowly withdrew her sword from its sheath. As she approached the entrance to her tent she thought she might just have a little more fun just to enhance the release she desperately needed.

* * *

Anna stormed into the camp astride her black steed and quickly dismounted near the Queen's tent, and then immediately halted in her tracks as the concubine's body was dragged out of Elsa's tent. She stepped back and her armor clanged as it made contact with her horse's side. What the soldiers had removed from the Queen's dwelling could hardly be called a body anymore, but there it was. Anna staggered to the side of the tent and vomited. Not because she was horrified by the gore, but that Elsa had done it purely out of pleasure, which she knew to be the truth.

The princess wiped her mouth with the back of her gloved hand and glared at the tent's entrance. Elsa stood there, her countenance full of rancor, resplendent in her ice armor—and gave her sister a shrug before turning back into her tent.

"Elsa!" Anna followed her and fumed, and shook off the cloak from around her shoulders as she entered the tent. "Why?"

But the Conqueror didn't reply at first, and had her back to her sister. After a long pause she finally rasped, "Why do I do anything, Anna?" She whirled around and the unadulterated lust pouring off of her was palpable. "Why do I do anything in this God-forsaken world?"

Anna knew all too well the real impetus that fueled the Conqueror's motivations and such knowledge gave her power. Elsa was predictable, her sycophantic protestations notwithstanding. But little did Anna know of the storm that now simmered in Elsa, one that was just brewing and would soon be unleashed.

Anna slowly nodded, and began the deliberate process of removing her breastplate. "I see." Once the cumbersome piece was off she chuckled low in her throat. "Haven't you learned anything, dear sister? Must I always remind you of what you already know?"

"There are several things of which you are unfortunately blind."

Anna chuckled. "Blind? You could not be more transparent, Elsa. You may have conquered those sniveling peasants out there." She waved her hand in the direction of the tent's entrance. "But, here, alone, you are mine to do with as I please."

The Conqueror swallowed hard, and her fists clenched. "You expect me to beg, don't you? Is that it?" It was at times like this, moments of pure need, when only one particular hand satisfied—when only a certain stroke could bring relief. But today was not one of them. She needed to dominate, to take Anna in the most primal of ways. She let the battlelust flow out to all parts of her body, and a cold certitude shrouded her heart.

"Yes, I want you on your hands and knees, Elsa. I want you to beg me for release, just like you always do." Anna laughed and threw the breastplate to the side and then began to unhook the chainmail from around her waist.

Elsa glared at her younger sister, ran her hand through her hair, and willed her shaking hands to stop. But instead of the usual surrender that fueled her lust—the capitulation that Anna insisted she show—a new feeling stole over her. It was a feeling that made her skin crawl with new anticipation. She was a Conqueror, a destroyer of worlds, and she would no longer suffer the indignities of playing the role of the submissive. She sneered. "I will never give in to you. Not again."

Anna calmly walked up to her, and placed a hand on her ice-covered chest. "Apparently you have forgotten the ru—" She never completed her sentence as Elsa's body crashed into hers and sent her sprawling across the nearest table.

The kiss was brutal and elicited moans from both. Elsa fought for and gained control as her hands made quick work of the rest of Anna's armor, sending various pieces flying in all directions in her hunger to dominate the girl beneath her. With one flick of her wrist her own armor disappeared in a flash and she used her knees to spread her sister's legs apart.

Elsa groaned at the heated touch, and she leaned down to run her warm tongue over Anna's neck. "Tell me, now. Doesn't that feel good?"

And Anna, not used to being the submissive partner moaned in spite of herself, raking her nails over Elsa's unblemished back, which caused the older girl to flinch and arch her back, sending her hips surging forward. Elsa's weight upon her felt good. "Good god…"

The Conqueror crashed her lips down on her younger sister's again and thrust her tongue in deep, devouring Anna as if her life depended on this very action. Only when she needed to breath did they break apart. "How… how do I feel?" she panted.

Anna trembled, her need to rule temporarily damped by Elsa's assertiveness. Waves of unadulterated need poured off of the Conqueror, and Anna responded in kind by spreading her legs farther apart.

Elsa raked her teeth along Anna's neck and whispered. "Do you want to know how I fuck my whores?"

The princess struggled in her need, torn between giving herself over and taking control. But Elsa's hot breath on her neck ripped her reason apart, and she succumbed into a heap of desire. "Oh, fuck."

The Conqueror smirked and lifted off the younger woman's body. Game, set, and match. "Mine."

"Yes, oh, Elsa, you feel so good. Now… fuck me. Fuck me like you've never done before."

Elsa hovered over Anna's body, and snapped her fingers, creating an ice phallus between her own legs. She trembled with anticipation as she lowered her body down on Anna's and groaned in delight as heated flesh met her own. Without preamble she entered smoothly and pounded away furiously.

Anna gasped at the intrusion, and any and all rational parts of her mind exploded as Elsa thrust deeply into her. She had never been taken like this before, and her body hummed with pure pleasure at their slapping hips.

The Conqueror moaned with every thrust into her sister and lifted up on her elbows to peer down on her. Anna's eyes were closed and her breath came out in short spurts. "Oh, Anna… I can't believe this… you're letting me fuck you like this…"

Their bodies rolled together as if one, breasts pressed together, and warm sweat ran off of Elsa's back contrasting with the beginnings of a light snowfall. As the passion built between them the snow thickened until Elsa finally fell completely on top of Anna and cried out as she exploded into younger woman, filling her completely with the remnants of her ice erection. Anna cried out at the thrilling sensation of being filled completely, and then gasped again when Elsa's thick clitoris rub at her entrance, telling her that the Conqueror was far from done..

Elsa kissed down Anna's neck and moaned again when Anna's legs wrapped around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"I have the feeling you're not finished."

"No, we're not."

Anna opened her eyes and enfolded her arms around Elsa's neck. "So… this is what I've been missing?"

The Conqueror ground her hips once more. "Yes. What do you think?"

"This is what I think." Anna flipped them over so that she was on top and straddled Elsa's hips. "You're still mine to use as I please."

Elsa smiled and rested her hands on Anna's waist. "Just remember who conquered who."

Anna bent forward and grasped Elsa's shoulders, she chuckled. "I think I'll remember just fine. What about you?" Her eyes went wide at the sudden sensation of hardness between her legs.

Elsa smirked, and then proceeded to show Anna the depths of her desire.


End file.
